1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the display of products, such as for example cosmetic articles or text and/or graphics information for advertising purposes in connection with any products/services and relates in particular to a display unit with a plurality of display modules that should be capable of variable configuration in a simple manner both in the case of conversion and also in the case of new constructions in sales premises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display units of the aforementioned type for products are set up as part of sales counters, also referred to as displays, in sales premises such as for example supermarkets or chemist's shops and offer the possibility of displaying a specific product, for example a cosmetic product, to the customer. The finished system as part of a display is set up for example in a chemist's shop, department store, perfumery, etc. and displays products (for example cosmetic articles) for sale to the final consumer. The final product is available with different visual appearances according to customer requirements.
Suppliers of cosmetic products often have their own display units in sales areas in which they display their products in a uniform manner. Display systems with modules are required as part of the displays, in order on the one hand to accommodate the products and on the other hand to display them.
In the past, bases for display systems have been produced individually from metal, wood and plastic and generally are not customisable to customer requirements. Conversions of existing designs have not generally been possible, or have been very awkward.
Especially for the display of products, attractively designed modules are sought which on the one hand can be produced cost-effectively and so as to be flexibly configurable and on the other hand are sufficiently robust.
WO 2006067396 A1 and DE 202014103767 U1 disclose a display unit with a plurality of shelves arranged one above the other, for more promotionally effective display of products the shelves are provided with illumination devices. The electrical supply to these illumination devices takes place by means of the fastening of the shelves on a wall panel or a supporting column.
DE 202012009052 U1 discloses a display unit with a plurality of panels on which products to be displayed are set out on the front face. The panels are releasably fastened to a further panel or a wall with the aid of a fastening frame or fastening elements.
For the ordered display of products, variable sub-divisions in the shape of intersecting strips are generally used which are disposed on the upper face of shelves or the like, as disclosed for example in EP 0773727 B1,
For more effective and more attractive display of products, especially in the field of cosmetic articles, display units have proved worthwhile which are provided with shelf plates made from a transparent material, such as for example transparent plastic, which enable a background lighting function for background lighting for the products to be displayed. In this case the shelf plates act as optical fibres from which the light for background lighting of the products is coupled out in a suitable manner. Such display units are disclosed for example in German Utility Model 202013104137 in the name of the applicant.